Attica
| notes = }} The Attica is a Tenno automatic crossbow. It is the slowest firing of all automatic weapons, but makes up for this by dealing high damage per shot, coupled with a high critical chance. The Attica, by design, also fires bolts, much like the Boltor, allowing for collateral damage within crowds, at the cost of leading targets due to travel time. This weapon can be sold for . '特征' 这把武器主要产生 伤害。 优势： *自动武器中高基础伤害。 *高 伤害，对护甲有效。 *高基础精准。 *瞄準時有高準確度 . *通过击飞，一发弩箭可以攻击到多个敌人。 *极高的弹药效率。 *可以使用弓箭专用的雷火 Mod。 *有一个 槽。 劣势： *有飞行时间且会下坠，使其远距离使用体验不佳。 *和弓不同，阿提卡不是静音的。 *自动武器中最小的弹匣。 *低 伤害使其对护盾无力。 *所有自动武器中最低射速。 *中等偏上的后坐力限制了其连续射击时的精准，尤其是装备了灵敏板机 和/或撕裂。 Notes * 阿緹卡具有自帶 , 可以放置膛線，分裂彈頭等高實用MOD * 在 Update 14.2, 阿緹卡可以裝備雷火MOD, 本來只有弓類武器可使用. * 阿緹卡現在是使用弓箭彈藥, 而不是以前的步槍彈藥. It still uses Rifle ammo pickups and receives up to 20 per, but requires Arrow Mutation instead of Rifle . Tips * While possessing an Auto trigger, the Attica is best used when fired in bursts to better aim shots and manage its small magazine. On the other hand, its automatic fire combined with its native knockback makes it good when strafing against multiple enemies, or shooting a single tough enemy multiple times. * The Attica ragdolls enemies it kills a significant distance with momentum. This momentum allows the Attica to kill an enemy behind the first target by sheer force. * Thunderbolt synergizes well with the Attica due to the weapon's multiple shots per magazine combined with its automatic trigger, giving it a very high chance of triggering explosions within a shorter amount of time than conventional bows. This makes the Attica more proficient at crowd-control than single-shot bows like the Dread, with its full-auto fire allowing one to strafe an area with explosive bolts to deal damage against multiple enemies. ** The potency of the crowd control property of this trick can be boosted much further with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors, since each copy's Thunderbolt explosion will still deal full damage unlike their normal attacks. This can be further augmented if Mirage has Hall of Malevolence installed. * As the Attica is not silent, Hush is needed if you have stealth-oriented builds in mind. * Important to note that though the Attica is a crossbow, maxing it out will not unlock the PS4 "Bow Proficiency" trophy. *While the Attica is one of the most ammo efficient automatic weapons available, and Rifle ammo (which it still uses for pickups) is plentiful, using the Arrow Mutation mod can help to replenish ammo more quickly. Trivia * The Attica was released in Update 13. * The Attica is the second crossbow introduced in the game, after the Ballistica. However, it is the first full-sized crossbow to be introduced. * The Repeating Crossbow is an ancient Chinese invention, using a hand-operated mechanism to achieve faster rates of fire than normal crossbows at the cost of killing power. * Attica's namesake is a region of Greece that encompasses the entire metropolitan area of Greece's capital Athens. * Like the Dread, the Attica's 'string' glows, with energy-colored light running along it towards the draw point. Bugs *Update 14.2 patch notes stated that Attica now uses sniper/bow ammo pickups yet it still uses rifle ammo. Media AtticaCodex2.png|Attica in Codex. Attica Colour Customization.png|Attica Colour Customization Warframe Attica A Gay Guy Reviews Attica, Hard Wood & The 50 50 Warframe Attica ThunderBolt Pro Builds 5 Forma Update 14.2.0 See Also *Ballistica, a mini pistol crossbow weapon without an automatic trigger. de:Attica Category:主武器